To Fight Again
by BreadKnot
Summary: What do you do when you can't fight? When you want to do the right thing, but not knowing how to define 'right' from 'wrong'. How do you continue to do the 'right' thing, and realize that the world you made might be bigger than you ever thought? Who knew all of this could happen when you died? Reincarnation, adventures, mystery, and more- but we're learning To Fight Again.
1. Prologue

**This is a revival of the last 'To Fight Again'. Please disregard the events of the last story, and I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review, if you wish.**

 **-BK**

* * *

"Jay!"

"JAY!"

"JAY, WAKE UP, MAN!"

"Jay!"

"Jay?"

"...Jay?"

It was around noon on a spring day, a Saturday when kids ignore schoolwork and go out to actually be kids.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Get the police! Boy, what happened?!"

Depending on the age, they'd be playing games or taking walks.

"There's no pulse!"

"Oh my god..."

Unfortunately, severe events occur from carelessness. Lives get lost. People cry. People move on. It's the circle of life.

"No..."

"No! Jay, please! Wake up! Please!"

However, sometimes those events weren't supposed to happen.

Jay Thomas Myata was an average kid, scoring A's with the occasional B, but he had lots of potential. He was going to discover a love for technology in a club when he would be sixteen, earn scholarships to great colleges, and move on in life to become an inventor who would solve many problems with the world, and then live to an old age with grandchildren, and would die from old age in his sleep, painlessly.

If Jay Myata hadn't died in a car accident on that spring afternoon.

It was quite saddening. He had a little sister who admired him, a mother and father who loved him, and a friend who saw him as the boy died.

Mew didn't like that.

Mew didn't like seeing death. She also didn't like seeing such potential go to waste. She was one to do 'heroic' actions to be able to tell stories about how good of a Legendary she was. Of course, she didn't tell them what she did after she saved someone's soul from dying.

She brought them from the sole-human world and into her own-the world of Pokemon.

Not as a human, of course. Although she did help make them, she regretted that choice, and believed that there was enough humans for the world already. No, she turned the souls she saved into creatures in her forte;

Pokemon.

After all, potential was a very rewarding energy to work with.

* * *

Jay Thomas Myata appeared a day after his death, to the noise of birds chirping and the bugs buzzing, near the grandest city of the region, one that Jay would later compare to France.

A tall man with brown and a lab coat walked by, noticed the fallen pokemon, scooped it into his hands, and hurriedly walked to his Lab in Lumiose City of the Kalos Region.

* * *

 **It may be a while until the next update, as I don't know how I want the story to go. For those readers who have read the last version, feel free to leave a suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring morning.

I didn't like warm spring mornings much, anymore.

I suppose you could understand.

Unlike the rest of the Pokemon here at the Sanctuary.

Imagine my surprise when I woke up smaller, surrounded in a world of magical creatures and being one myself. It sounds like paradise, doesn't it?

It's not.

Everyone was so happy about life, skipping around and playing games no matter their age. Firing incredibly dangerous moves at each other and shrugging them off. And they called it fun.

I couldn't tell anyone as well. How would that go? 'Hi, I died and now I'm in a different universe as a pokemon. Guess I'm taking ghost-type to a literally meaning!' No, I would be called crazy.

"Yami? You alright up there?" A voice asked outside the tree hollow I had been moping in. The moment I had waken up in this damn place, I had gotten to know that voice.

It was Garchomp, the Pokemon assistant of the region's Professor. He was intimidating but actually quite kind, and always made it a habit to check on everyone, making his niceness a nuisance as well.

"Yes." I grumbled, taking the golden mask I was bestowed with and covering my head with it, trying to shut out the noises. It got to be too much, hearing Garchomp's concerned question again, and I floated out of the hollow, grabbing the mask as I went.

Let me recount to you the past few days. I wake up, surrounded by people much taller than me, learn I somehow became a Pokemon, a fictional creature of the video games that Nintendo made, and came to the assumption that I died.

Not a pleasant way to perceive your new world, isn't it?

"Come on, Yami, cheer up! Things will brighten up!" Garchomp cheered, and I simply floated down, not paying him any mind. I wasn't the most optimistic, and I surely wouldn't be now. I was also paranoid around strangers, a trait from before this chaos, and I had refused to give my name to Garchomp. As a result, he began calling be 'Yami'. Yami the Yamask.

Hysterical.

"There's food in the center."

"Mhm."

"Many Pokemon here want to say hello to our newest sanctuary-dweller."

"Mhm."

"And Alexander wants a word with you."

I freeze, still bobbing but not moving forward. I was told that Alexander was a human who could talk to Pokemon. I , obviously not liking that idea due to not wanting to have others find out everything, didn't respond to what Garchomp said about him earlier.

He growled with amusement, and began guiding me to the lab's inside, past the doors and into the building.

All in all, I suppose I should have been a bit more ecstatic about this whole ordeal. Yay, you get to play in a video game. It wasn't as so, as I had overhead one of the Pokedex-things describe what my 'species' had to say.

 _Yamask, the Spirit Pokemon. These Pokemon emerge from the spirits of people who had died. Their mask takes the shape of the face from their past life. Sometimes, they look at it and begin to cry._

Like the mask that faintly resembled me wasn't enough to send me sobbing.

Not the most pleasant given trait.

* * *

"Thank you, Garchomp. I already told Professor about this, so no need to worry." This 'Alexander' guy said, and Garchomp walked off, leaving my in the room, alone with this person and some Pokemon next to him.  
It was a nice room, with only one window and a green curtain, bookshelves along the wall, and a few benches scattered across, leaning against the empty walls. I fidgeted, floating as far way as I could from the human.

Funny how I now refer to all humans that way. It was odd, how I was starting to think of them as an alien species, almost.

"Introductions are required, so lets get started. I'm Alexander, but Alex works as well. This is Oliver." Oliver, who I recognized as a Sylveon, let out a purr noise, and nodded. His 'streamers' waved around, and although I could tell they were trying to seem welcoming, it was failing, and miserably.

"Yami." I said without realizing it, and before I could correct myself, Alex nodded. "Yami. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand, and I contemplated before slowly putting a 'hand',or what more looked like a wisp into his palm, shaking it. My body was weird, like solidified gas. But I believe I was more solidifying the idea that I was Yami. Yami the Yamask, not Jay-the-really-confused-Yamask.

I didn't know which I preferred.

"New here?" He asked. I nodded.

"We're helpers to the Professor. He wants just a little bit of basic information, since he's never really seen a Yamask in person before. He has to work on his own research, but asks us trainers to help." Oliver explained. "So...just a few questions?" I tentatively ask. They both nod, and Alex takes out his Pokedex, scanning it over me.

I hear the first part of the entry, consisting of what I knew, but then it continued.

 _Male, ability; Mummy. Knows the moves Astonish, Protect, and the egg move Ally Switch._

"An egg moves, cool. Now, just a few questions, 'kay?" I reluctantly nod. I didn't believe I could get out of it, anyways.

He asked and I answered for about ten minutes. It was very basic questions. Use this move, how do you float, may I see your mask, etc. I dodged the anticipated 'what's your past' question, and he didn't prod.

We went out separate ways, with Garchomp having been waiting for me. He exchanged a few words with Alexander, while Oliver and I began to chat.

...and so you are traveling?"I asked, and the fairy type nodded. "Yup! It's amazing! We've gotten most of our badges already, and we're going to challenge Clemont, Viola, and Grant before we can enter the league competition.." He looked proud, and for the first time since I arrived, I felt impressed. "Then we're going to try and catch the rarest Pokemon, to help Professor Sycamore with his research. Everything's already planned out, and what we do have planned," He chuckled. "is to _die_ for." He waved a streamer at me, before bounding off to join Alex. Garchomp began to escort me back to the sanctuary, and I was lost in thought.

I knew that me probably meant it well, as a typical phrase, but 'to die for' wasn't going to settle in my head well.

That's for certain.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have a plot outlined, so chapters will come! I'm deciding that if I have enough time, I want this to be a three-part series.**

 **I'm actually really happy how I turned Jay into a Yamask instead of an Eevee, which happened my first version of this story. The story will also include some Alolan Pokemon, but none that are really spoiler-y, just a few of the side pokemon.**

 **That is all for today! Please leave a review as well. For those who don't write, I'm telling you now; getting reviews is the best feeling, because someone cared enough to either compliment it or suggest how to make it better. It's a rewarding thing.**

 **-BK**


	3. Chapter 2

My next problem was something I anticipated, but in no means looked forward to.

Trainers.

More specifically, ones that wanted a new Pokemon.

Most times, they came in, and left with one of the main starters; Chespin, Fenniken, or Froakie. They were bred for that purpose, and hardly stayed in the lab for long. The humans who didn't choose any of those three had the chance to enter the sanctuary, and pick a pokemon to travel with.

I've had that encounter.

* * *

"Yamask, the spirit pokemon. Mask... ghost type...cool." The boy looked up from his pokedex, eyes wide with excitement and intentions as clear as his big nose. I was on my way to lunch; not to a brat. I acted indifferent, a strategy that worked on most. He decided to place himself as an exception.

The boy held a pokeball, head still tilted to look at me. "We're gonna be best friends, Yamask." He said cheerfully, and threw up the pokeball. I floated to the left, dodging it, and extended the bowl part of my mask out. The metal sphere clanked as it spun around the golden mask, before stopping. I shifted my eyes to the boy, who looked surprised.

I was not one to take crap.

I hurled the ball back down, and it shattered against the ground. I floated off fast, disappearing into a clump of trees. The boy sobbed, before running back inside.

I saw him leave through the glass later, a Chespin running next to him.

I frowned, before curling up in my hollow. Instead of my usual gloomy feel, I felt frustrated. Why? What gave humans the right to treat us like toys?

I wasn't one to protest, but for the rest of the week, I had a sickly frustrated feeling pent up. I was a fully sentient creature. I could feel. Other pokemon could feel. Why did they act as they did, as if they were all high and mighty?

Then I saw the shattered remains of that boy's pokeball in the corner of my hollow, and silently answered my own question.

* * *

"Alola!" The voices chorused, and I peeked out of my hollow. Several species from the far off Alola region had arrived recently, in order to help research of the Fairy type, which Alola had many of. Looking out, I saw around fifteen very small Pokemon, buzzing with big wings and smiles on their fuzzy yellow bodies.

The Cutiefly pack.

They were like little kids, and were making an effort to greet everyone. I was on that list, apparently.

"Alola to you all." I respond, floating out for the first time in days. The sun struck down, and I closed my eyes at the bliss of warm sunlight and fresh air.

"Alola, Yami!" They cheered before flying off, heading to the Butterfree, who was my neighbor. I laughed for the first time in a while, and bobbed out to the main clearing. The nickname had stuck, and I was getting used to thinking of myself as 'Yami'. The Alolan 'mons hadn't known else otherwise, and the Cutiefly are probably too young to process a name change from what they knew.

Only a few pokemon weren't out; everyone was enjoying the weather. A flock of Vivillon were flying about, a fletching was darting across the field with the pack of Cutiefly. Many more examples trampled through the sunlight, and I decided to try and make the most out of it.

"Alola...?" I tried to say to one of the new Alolan pokemon, attempting to socialize for once, from Garchomp's advice. It looked like a living flower lei, with tropical flowers and a small green body. They turned around quickly, and laughed. "Alola to you too!" She cheered, spinning in the air. "I'm Vivi, a Comfey from Alola!" She introduced. She had a high voice, and let out a happy vibe. Fairy types had that trait.

"Yami. Yami the Yamask." I said, shaking one of my wisps with the end of her lei that he had extended. I almost continued before the Cutiefly pack flew over, swirled around Vivi, and flew away, making her disappear. I looked around quickly, before sighing and floating off to talk to Garchomp about a few matters. After all, I felt confident for once.

Which meant I had to talk about something.

* * *

"Yami, I understand what you're thinking. Don't even consider it." I frowned. This was the most frustrating thing of life; having authority not understand. When you felt so strongly, and that what you wanted to do just sat right with you, even if nothing else did.

I wanted out.

And I told Garchomp that.

"Everyone here has had that thought before, and believe me when I say many have asked me about it. The only exit out is through the lab, and its securely protected. As a rare species not found in Kalos, you have to have more common sense than that. Some random trainer could capture you, and that wouldn't be well." I continued frowning, choosing my reply carefully.

"But a child can come and try to the same." I didn't phrase it as a question. Garchomp sighed. "You're getting ahead of yourself. I've got an idea, but you'll have to be patient for about a week until Alexander can return from Santalune." He said, and walked away with thudding steps, turning cheerful when the Cutiefly pack flew around him.

My mouth turned into a tight frown, and I bobbed away, back to the hollow.

This wasn't going to do.

Not. At. All.

* * *

 **Hi ho here's chapter two.**

 **A few things; the capitalization of Pokemon or pokemon depends on what I'm writing it on. I try to keep it lowercase, as like we don't capitalize 'animal', but between the devices I write on, it commonly autocorrects it with a capital P. Second, for pokemon that don't have a nickname, such as Yami and Vivi, their names are capitalized rather than their general species' name be capitalized. Such as;**

 **It was Garchomp, who flashed a toothy grin.**

 **Capitalized, since it is simply his name, rather than;**

 **The weird garchomp flew into the air, claws hooking into the side of the building.**

 **Where it refers to a species.**

 **Okaythatwasreallylong**

 **-BK**

 **(ALSO PLOT IS ACTUALLY GOING TO START ROLLING PLEASE STICK WITH ME)**


	4. Chapter 3

"This is a horrible, stupid, and unbelievably reckless idea." I mumbled to myself in some form of comfort for my actions. It was in the middle of the night, with only the life of the city illuminating the sanctuary. Snores, chirps, and other sleepy noises came from below. I had floated up to the top of the glass shelter, and clutched my mask with desperate arms.  
I'll admit something, the reason of why I was doing this;

I was claustrophobic.

Not in the 'small space' sense, but in the sense of being trapped; in a state where I couldn't be free, or the fear of facing restrictions of movement.

I had the best chance; Garchomp slept inside, and there was no nocturnal Pokemon out and about. Outside, the street was mostly deserted; I could be safe until I could hide away or leave the city, no matter where that was to. I considered what I heard was the Winding Woods, a popular spot for Ghost types.

I just wanted someplace to hide.

I looked around for the last time, and finally accepted what I was doing before facing the glass wall. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and held the item I obtained in my hand before floating through the glass.

Both the gem I was holding and my mask fell out of my arms, hitting the soft ground inside the sanctuary as only my body passed through. Outside, it was just me and the world. The gem was something I traded for from a Sableye in the sanctuary- a Ghost Gem, a gem made entirely out of the Ghost type energy.

My mask, however...

I sighed, and began floating off. Garchomp could find that mask for all I cared. He could try to find me. I'd be long gone before morning. It was going to lay in the grass, alongside the now-clear gem, exhausted of its power. Sableye could use both to his own means.

It did feel a bit odd without it, though, like I was leaving a part of me behind. But what I hadn't known then is I wouldn't have to leave it.

"Alola, Yami! You-huff- left something be-huff-hind." A high female voice panted, and I turned around.

A certain Pokemon was pulling along my mask through the air. She huffed once more before handing over the mask. I took it, and she floated with greater ease. The Comfey then smiled, twirling in the air as I looked at her with confusion.

"How?" I ask her. Only ghost types were known to go through walls, and even then they had to either be very powerful or have an energy source. Vivi was a fairy type. No sneaky advantages there that I knew of.

"Irrelevant." She answered, settling and just floating across from me.

Note 1; don't trust fairies.

"Vivi, wait up!" Another voice whined, and I looked down to see a small pokemon floating up, shaped like an ice cream cone. Behind her was a small eagle pokemon, flapping up with ease. Lastly, there was a purple balloon pokemon, floating beside the flying type, looking humored.

"Is this a jailbreak?" I asked, and Vivi shrugged. "It's only us. We didn't tell anyone else, and closed up where we snuck through." She said calmly, and the other three settled in the circle we had faintly formed.

A Comfey, Yamask, Vanilite, Rufflet, and Drifloon. All small, flying and floating pokemon.

This was ridiculous.

"We saw you leaving, and snuck through a secret path in the lab." The Drifloon explained. He waited in the short silence that followed, before laughing. "Oh yeah! We've never met!" He extended his heart tether, and I shook it. "Navi." They proceeded to introduce the rest.

Jamie the Vanilite, and David the Rufflet. I introduced myself, and we were met with another silence. After all, what were you supposed to talk about after you've escaped from somewhere?

"We should get going, you know." David squawked, looking around at the lab. It was still and silent, but there was a sense of unease about it. The city still bustled with night life, however.

Vivi pointed to one of the city's gates, with a large 5 over it. "Leaving is step one. Let's go to route 5; I'm pretty sure we can find a place to rest." She suggested, and we all began our float, darting on the rooftops.

* * *

"So why'd you guys leave?" I asked, quickly flying from one building's shade to another. A purrlion faintly hissed in the distance. Jamie shrugged. "It's boring. I'm from Frost Cavern, and was brought in when Team Flare attacked it to get to Abomasnow, leaving a few of us hurt as well. I was the only one not released back out." The familiarity of the situation shocked me, and I remembered that Team Flare was the villain Team of the Kalos region, if my memory of the games served me well. "I wasn't brought in much long before you. Maybe even later." She continued, and David flapped up as well. He had to take the most breaks, lacking the skill to levitate, leaving him having to fly.

"I was hatched by Geosenge Town. Mum and Da raised me, and I was caught by some random pokemon poacher about a year ago. Since he didn't catch me, I didn't really have a place to go when he was caught by the police. An' now I was living at the Sanctuary." He told between flaps around buildings. Vivi was still leading us with quick hand motions and shakes of her lei, keeping us hidden.

Navi floated up as well. "I came from the winding woods with the ghost type clan there. It was nice and all, but I wanted to see more. I left, and after a few weeks, I got caught. 'Been at the lab for almost two years now." He looked around at our little crowd. "I guess we all left for the same reason, eh? Some place new to find, a chance to live life outside of containment?" We all nodded. I could even see Vivi nod, even through the darkness. She hadn't offered her story, and I was getting the feeling that asking would just lead to trouble.

* * *

"You just head over straight, an' then you'll reach Camphier Town before you know it! Just head to the banks of that river there. Tell the pokemon there, tell 'em that Eddie sent ya'. They'll know you're fine." A Furfrou said, pointing his snout up the road of Route 5. He luckily didn't ask questions, and was glad to help us. We thanked him, before flying by the route under the cover of the trees. "Oi! Wait, lass!" He suddenly shouted, sprinting to catch up to us. Jamie and Vivi turned around, but the Furfrou only had eyes for the Vanilite.

"When you get there, find the Leafeon. Tell 'er to send someone out for Clyde." He added, and Jamie nodded before the Furfrou disappeared into the tall grass nearby.

"Clyde?" Navi asks, flying over, and the ice-type shrugs. "I dunno. Let's hurry, though. I wanna know!" She exclaims, before flying off with the directions she was given. With a shared sigh, we all flew after her.

* * *

It was midday in Lumiose City. The typical calm environment of the Pokemon Lab had been shattered. It hadn't taken long after Garchomp had woken up to realize that five pokemon were missing, including the Yamask he had suspicions about, and one of the new Alolan fairy types. The message was passed to Sycamore through a Psychic type, and the search was on.

The Professor had also phoned a friend of his, one who knew plenty about fairy-types that he could have been of use. The recipient on the other line accepted the Professor's request for help, and hung up to exchange a conversation with his partner.

"Do you think that the Yamask could be the one?" The trainer asked. His partner shrugged. "No clue. Don't get your hopes up, either. You know what the prophecy says, and nothing in it says that the Yamask will turn the tables in your favor."

 **And that's chapter three! Please leave a review!**

 **-BK**


End file.
